


Dynamic Duo?

by whomii2



Series: POI crossovers [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crossover, Gen, mention Carter&Fusco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cracky Batman fusion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dynamic Duo?

A tragic loss changed the course of billionaire John Reese’s life and sent him down a dangerous path.

After years of training and preparation, he was finally ready for his mission. Each night he would put on his special suit, leave the secret lair sequestered beneath his mansion, and go out to confront the evildoers in his city. 

The only person who knew of John’s dual identity was his faithful gopher Fusco, who mowed the lawn, took out the trash, picked up the dry cleaning, ordered takeout, and did all the other mundane tasks necessary to support his master in his roles as both as billionaire playboy by day and costumed vigilante by night.

With his special suit and awesome combat skills Reese was able to overcome his foes without killing, only kneecapping a few and maybe throwing the occasional especially irritating villain through a convenient window. While the harried Commissioner Carter might bemoan the property damage caused by said window breaking, she begrudgingly had to admit that John’s efforts were making a difference. And the dip in crime in the city allowed her to spend more time with her son. So she abandoned her efforts to arrest John, simply giving him a stern lecture each time they met.

But Reese’s life changed again one morning when he woke up handcuffed to his bed. Confused at first (he hadn’t been out the night before in his playboy persona had he?), his attention was finally caught by the presence of another person in the bedroom, and not the supermodel his current predicament had him expecting.

A teenaged boy with messy brown hair and glasses was poking away at his iphone. “Finally, you are awake. I am Harold” the boy introduced himself. He then proceeded to explain in detail (with the occasional graph or picture on his iphone) how he had deduced that John Reese was in fact the Caped Crusader who roamed the city at night. And he calmly stated his intention to join Reese in his crusade, informing John earnestly “I’ve been working out”

Using a secret ninja wrist flick he had learned while studying in Tibet, Reese extricated himself from the handcuffs (that move had certainly been useful over the years) and loomed threateningly over the young man. The menacing looming was somewhat ruined by the fact that John was currently in his favorite flannel pajamas. (The cave was damp and cold, and the drafty manor wasn’t much better!)

Deciding not to mention that said working out didn’t seem to be, well, working, Reese cut straight to the heart of the matter: “Why would you want to join me?”

Harold shrugged. “I’m bored. It seems like it could be amusing.”

Despite John’s protests, Harold continued to insinuate himself into the routine of the mansion. Upgrading the computers in the cave, organizing the books in the library, instituting a more healthy eating regimen (including eliminating all alcohol and substituting tea), and starting Fusco on a jogging routine. In short, the boy made an absolute pest of himself, and his relentless efforts finally wore them down into begrudging acceptance in a sort of “if you cant beat him, let him join you.”

So Harold designed his own colorful crime fighting costume, which was somehow still too tasteful to be considered gaudy.

Thus was birthed the legendary dynamic duo, the Dark Knight and Finch, the Boy Wonder.  
  


  
  



End file.
